Each Snowflake has it's own form
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Stupid title -.-;; I know. But this fic is mainly KaibaxSerenity, I might do shounen-ai coupling, dunno yet. Please read! My fic in honor of winter!
1. Meeting

KawaiiDragon82: In honor of winter, I'm going to make a winter fic! ^^  
  
Yami: Don't you think finishing your other fics would be a good idea?  
  
Yuu: Bad move.  
  
Inuyasha: You asked for it.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *big god voice* DON'T TALK BACK AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Meep!  
  
Yuu: Anyways, this is going to be a romance story about...err.which couple was it again?  
  
Inuyasha: Serenity and Kaiba, get it right or Kawaii'll be mad. Say, when are you going to do a story about my show?  
  
Yuu: What about Marmalade Boy?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Erg! Leave me alone! I'll be writing fic now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Joey, I just love being out," Serenity squealed. She wore mittens, a big pink coat, and a baby blue hat to keep her warm from the winters outside of the hospital. Joey, on the other hand, was feeling the hardships by not wearing his goofy looking coat.  
  
"S-Serenity.let's g-go hooooooome," Joey whined shivering.  
  
"Oh please Joey, just go get your coat, I'll be fine alone for a few minutes. I have my sight back now, remember?" Serenity giggled. Joey nodded, not wanting to disobey her and walking away stiffly. Serenity giggled a little and dropped down on the snow, making a snow angel.  
  
"I told you someone would be here," a little kid's voice said breaking the silence.  
  
"Huh?" Serenity thought quietly to herself. She was a bit frightened without Joey with her but she stood up and walked over to where the voice was heard from, knowing that a little kid couldn't really hurt her. "Wh- who's there?" Serenity asked sweetly, stuttering. She peaked over to see a tall brown hair male and a little blue haired male. The brown haired guy looked really calm and looked like a loner while the little kid was a cheerful little boy.  
  
"Did we scare you? I'm sorry," the kid said smiling. Serenity smiled back in a way, saying 'Don't worry, you didn't scare me.' "Oh by the way, my name is Mokuba Kaiba. This is my brother Seto Kaiba," Mokuba said. Serenity nodded.  
  
"Hi Mokuba, Seto. My name is Serenity," she smiled and walked over to them. 'Kaiba.that name seems familiar.' Serenity thought.  
  
"Hey you slug! What are you doin' with my sista???" a voice rang out. Serenity turned her head to see her brother. "You heard me, what are you doin' with my sista, Kaiba?" Joey asked really pissed. Seto's face expression stayed on his face.  
  
"You fool, we didn't do anything, I don't go around hitting on girls," Kaiba said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well ya picked on da wrong girl to hit on," Joey said, flames appearing in his eyes.  
  
"You are so deaf. I just said I DON'T go around hitting girls," Kaiba said still calm.  
  
"Ha! I doubt that, Kaiba. I doubt that," Joey said. He suddenly jumped on Seto, pinning him to the ground. Serenity gasped as she saw her brother tackling another guy. Mokuba stared in shock.  
  
"Joey! Stop it!" Serenity screamed, tears streaming down her eyes. She grabbed Mokuba's hand and started running slowly a little farther away from the fright. She wiped her tears away so Mokuba wouldn't see her fright.  
  
"Serenity, what's going on? Is my brother alright?" Mokuba asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Serenity shook her head, sniffling a little.  
  
"No, Mokuba. Everything is alright," she said and looked the other way. Suddenly, a snowball hit her. She looked over at Mokuba. He was grinning making another snowball. She smiled back and started making a snowball of her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You, Chihuahua! Get off me!" Seto shouted at Joey struggling through his grip. Joey knew he was probably making his sister upset but wanted to protect her from Seto.  
  
"You were hittin' on her! I know it!" Joey growled through clenched teeth. 'Did he just call me a Chihuahua???' Joey thought in his mind.  
  
"I wouldn't hit on her! I'm not a punk like you! I have my moral rights!" Seto yelled back. That didn't convince Joey. Seto was starting to take the advantage. He threw Joey off of him. "You know, you don't go over to people and assume they hit on your sister, got it puppy dog?" Seto spat at him. He walked off to go find Mokuba.  
  
"Hey! Where you goin'? We have business to finish!" Joey said sprinting off the ground, wiping snow from his face.  
  
"Oh we're finished alright," Seto said simply and left Joey kicking at snow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity ducked at a snowball heading for her and quickly threw one back at Mokuba. He ran around laughing, having fun in the snow.  
  
"Mokuba," a voice said sharply. Mokuba and Serenity both looked over at the person, freezing in their places.  
  
"Brother.what happened?" Mokuba asked running over to Seto remembering that he and Joey weren't there. Seto glanced at Serenity and gave a tiny smiled showing her that Joey was all right.  
  
"Nothing.it's alright. Let's go," Seto said. He held Mokuba's hand and walked away towards Kaiba Corps. In the distance, Serenity could see her brother approaching her. She got up from the snow and headed towards Joey.  
  
"Joey, what happened?" Serenity asked him. Joey looked down not wanting to really say it.  
  
"Nothin'.nothin' really," Joey replied. "Let's go home," he said and started walking off. Serenity shrugged and closely followed behind Joey, last thought was of Seto Kaiba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
KawaiiDragon82: I'll leave it like this for now. ^^ I swear, I'll update my other fics sooner or later. I swear! All my fics will be finished at some pojnt!  
  
Yuu: Then you'll do a Marmalade Boy fic?  
  
Inuyasha: And an Inuyasha fic?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *sighs* Yes yes, I'll do those too.  
  
Yami: Haha! Kawaii's getting bossed around by her own bishies!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Shut it Yami. -.-;;  
  
Yami: XD  
  
Yuu: I think she's serious.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Oh you don't know how serious I am.  
  
Inuyasha and Yami: Meep! 


	2. Getting together

KawaiiDragon82: No Inuyasha and No Yuu! Let me at least TRY to finish these Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics that I've started!  
  
Yuu: That'll take forever!  
  
Inuyasha: What he said!  
  
Yami: Stop complaining!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Enjoy that fanfic while I try to get my headache cleared...- .-;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey sipped his hot chocolate. Serenity was reading a book, every minute glancing at Joey. Joey let out a sigh, one that was heard throughout the whole house especially since the whole house was filled with stunning silence. "Serenity..." Joey sighed again breaking the silence. Serenity's head popped up from the book.  
  
"Yes, big bro?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I..." Joey started. He knew this was probably going to break her heart. "I don't want ya to ang out wit 'at Kaiba kid...neither his broda, Seto," Joey finished. He expected to hear crying from her but to his surprise, she was sitting perfectly still, not really caring.  
  
"Ok Joey," she said merely and went back to her book. Joey was confused but shrugged. A thought popped in his mind: What if Serenity is planning a secret meeting with Kaiba? He shook that out of his mind.  
  
"She wouldn't...respects me, she wouldn't do such a thing," Joey said to himself. The thought stayed in hi mind though. Of course, Serenity wasn't planning a thing. She just wanted to finish reading the book. Before she got surgery, she couldn't read a thing! But, she just wanted to enjoy the book. The book was a romance. And, she was dreaming it was Kaiba and her.  
  
"I really think Seto Kaiba is a cute guy...plus, smart and he seems kind. But if Joey doesn't want me to see him, I won't..." was Serenity's last thought before dozing back into the book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto rummaged through his work. He was busy at work again. A slight knock was heard on his door. "Big brother..." Mokuba started.  
  
"Mokuba, is it REALLY important because I'm a little busy," Seto interrupted.  
  
"Well...I guess it could wait..." Mokuba said sadly and headed away. Little did Mokuba know, Seto was busy, yes, but busy with his work? No, no no. His thoughts were deep. As hard as Seto tried to concentrate on his work, he couldn't get his mind off Serenity.  
  
"Serenity..." he said, managing to get her name out. "Her name, it's so peaceful. She must be an angel from Heaven," Seto thought in his head this time. A thought popped in his mind. "If I can get Serenity to 'help' me with my studies, maybe we can get closer," she said. He smiled at his idea. He was a genius but she doesn't know. And she was a grade younger than him, but he has heard of her great intelligence. He got up from his desk and walked to the phone, nervously dialing her number.  
  
"Mochi mochi?" a voice called. It was definitely not Serenity's.  
  
"Oh kami, not Joey..." Seto thought. "Well...here goes," he thought again and spoke. "Hello Joey," he started trying to hold the will inside him that wanted to call him Chihuahua. "I just wanted to speak to Serenity if that's ok with you," Seto said. Joey glared at the phone.  
  
"And may I ask why?" Joey asked cautiously.  
  
"You big doof, what do you think? I call here to ask for your permission to make out with her," Seto said sarcastically.  
  
"You WHAT???" Joey screamed.  
  
"Joey, is everything alright?" Serenity asked hearing him scream. Joey nodded at her and proceeded to talk.  
  
"I was being sarcastic! Geez, you are a bigger lump head then I thought," Seto said.  
  
"'Nuffa this a'eady. Tell me why ya wanna see her," Joey said sternly. Seto took a deep breath and hoped Joey would believe him.  
  
"My grades have been...dropping down, and I just wanted to know if she could be my tutor," Seto grumbled. Joey, on the other line, blinked.  
  
"Uh...I'll get Serenity, you ask her," Joey said into the phone. "Serenity, phone call for ya," Joey said, leaving the phone on the table. He walked off towards the television room as Serenity walked in and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she called. Seto's heart thumped. To him, it was music; her voice was so melodious.  
  
"Uh...Serenity, I was wondering if you could be my tutor..." started Seto. There was a pause on the other line.  
  
"What do I say? Joey told me to never see him again...what should I do?" she thought. "You? The great Kaiba of Kaiba Corps.? Why would you need tutoring?" Serenity finally asked.  
  
"Well...that's the thing. My job's been taking over, and my grades have been dropping. There is a sufficient amount of money included..." Seto said.  
  
"Well...Dad has been slacking off, and Joey doesn't have a job.....that money would help pay the mortgage," Serenity said thinking about the offer. Of course, the other benefit from this job, which she did not mention aloud, was that she'd get to get closer to Seto. "Let me ask my brother first," Serenity said. On the other end of the phone, Seto slapped his forehead.  
  
"Not that punk! He'll say no of course! But maybe the money offer will change his mind..." Seto thought. He waited.  
  
"Joey," Serenity started, popping her head into the television room. "Seto asked me to tutor him, is it alright if I go? He said there will be money involved..." Serenity added the last sentence.  
  
"Whatever," Joey muttered. Serenity blinked. She had a feeling something was up with him. Serenity opened her mouth to talk but decided not to. She nodded and walked back to the phone.  
  
"Joey said yes so I guess I can," Serenity said, her heart skipping a beat. Seto's heart was pounding too.  
  
"G-great," he stuttered. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow around...oh, say 6?" Seto stated.  
  
"Yeah sure, bye then," she said. She hung up the phone and practically glided to her room. There, she hugged her pillow, imagining her and Seto in a ballroom dancing. Of course, she knew they were just studying but hey, a girl can dream, can't she? Thus, Seto and Serenity's little 'date' was for tomorrow.  
  
In the Kaiba household, Kaiba was also freaking. He was pacing back and forth muttering something. "Should I wear the blue one or the red one? The green one looks good too," he mumbled.  
  
"Big brother, what's going on?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Um...a big meeting, which tie looks better?" Seto lied and held up three ties. Mokuba rolled his eyes and pointed to the blue one. He then left Seto trying the blue tie on.  
  
"Some people are just so strange," Mokuba chuckled and headed upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: There you go! I updated one of my fanfics instead of starting a new one.  
  
Yami: -cheers along with Inuyasha and Yuu-  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Oh be quiet.-.-;;  
  
Yuu: -snigger-  
  
Inuyasha: I must say, I'm impressed.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Did I say shut up or shut up? Gr. Everyone who's reading this, pray I update soon.  
  
Yami: No, pray she updates period!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, you'll be lucky if she even updates.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: -glares- Thank you loyal followers! You're just SO kind to me. -.-;; 


	3. First Kiss

BluBelle2B: I'm finally updating this fic...I know it was meant to be a winter fanfic...but it'll still be kawaii if it's not in the winter still right? ^^;;  
  
Yami: No...  
  
Inuyasha: *slaps forehead* have you learned nothing???  
  
Yuu: *rolls eyes* That was just plain stupid...  
  
BluBelle2B: *booms* THIS IS MY FANFIC!!! IF I SAY IT'LL BE KAWAII, IT WILL BE KAWAII!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity turned to the door nervously. She then looked back at Joey. "Jo...what's wrong?" Serenity asked, seeing the 'I don't care, nothing's wrong' look.  
  
"Huh? What? ...Oh...nuthin' I'm just...tinkin' You go have fun, sis. I'll talk to ya lata," he smirked, with a nod. Serenity glanced at Joey for a mere second then turned around.  
  
"If you say so...I'll be back soon," she smiled and left the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto looked at himself in the mirror, practicing smiles. As Mokuba had suggested the day before, he was wearing a blue tie. "Big bro!" a voice called sharply. Seto litrally jumped two feet into the air.  
  
"Uh...what's up, Mokuba?" Seto called back.  
  
"You were too warped up into your looks to notice a visitor. The doorbell. It's for you," Mokuba chuckled. "It's Serenity, have you a date with her? What about your meeting?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"It's not a date, and I do have a meeting...say Mokuba, how would you like to go visit Yugi? The shops open today. You can go see your friends again. I'll be busy today so you might as well go," Seto suggested, hoping he would.  
  
"I guess. I haven't seen him for a while but you better hurry to the door. It's not gentlemanly to keep a woman waiting," Mokuba snickered. Seto rolled his eyes and jogged down his suite of stairs. He practically flung the door open.  
  
"K-Konnichi wa, Kaiba," she bowed slightly.  
  
"You look beautiful...please, come in," Seto said, widening the door. Serenity took a few steps in, eyes broadening as she gaped at the size of his house.  
  
"You're house is...richly decorated. It's great...so where will the study lounge be?" Serenity asked, trying not to have the subject of tutoring excluded.  
  
"Right here, follow me," Seto said, walking quite someway to a gigantic room. He took a seat at a big comfy chair, motioning for her to sit next to him. Sitting at the also big comfy chair, Serenity got out a pencil.  
  
"So what is it you need help with? I hope I can help...you do realize I am a year younger than you right? I might not know whatever you need help with," Serenity said sheepishly.  
  
"Nonsense, I've heard how well you do in school. In fact, I heard they want to bring you up one, or maybe even two, grades because of your intelligence," Seto said. "Now what I need to know it {BluBelle2B: Blah blah blah, I don't want to get with all this boring stuff *snooze*]," Seto said, pointing at a math problem in his textbook.  
  
~*Few hours later*~  
  
"Ahh...I understand...you make everything clear for me," Seto said. Serenity smiled.  
  
"Great...maybe I should go now..." Serenity said, worried about Joey. Her eyes wandered through the house a little, brightening up at a entertainment machine. "Your brother...does he play Dance Dance Revolution?" Serenity asked, surprised.  
  
"It's actually...mine," Seto said with a scoff, making Serenity laugh.  
  
"You? You play DDR?" Serenity laughed. She retained herself. "That's cool. Up for a challenge?" she grinned. Seto looked nervously at her.  
  
"Um...I'm really not that good," he mumbled.  
  
"Let's just find out how good you are then. Don't worry, I'm not that good either," Serenity said.  
  
~*~  
  
"I thought you said you weren't that good," Seto said, a sweatdrop coming from the side of his head. Serenity giggled.  
  
"I'm not. That's not my best," Serenity said. "You're not that bad...I've seen worse," she said, trying to cheer him up. "But I should really get going now," Serenity sighed. Seto nodded.  
  
"You're stuffs over there," he pointed at a sack behind him.  
  
"Thanks," Serenity said, waiting for him to move so she could grab her stuff. He didn't budge. She tried to reach around to get her stuff. As their faces inched closer, their eyes locked. "Um..." Serenity squeaked, trying to break contact. Her arm was hanging slightly, almost at her bag. Seto grabbed her arm softly and pulled her even closer as their lips met. Serenity tried to resist at first but slowly began to melt into the kiss. Seto noticed that his kiss was taking her breaths away slowly so he broke it after a few seconds. Serenity tried to keep it going, wanting more.  
  
"Maybe next time," he grinned, handing her the bag. "But you should go...before I forget, here's the pay," Seto said, giving her some yen.  
  
"Thanks...see you tomorrow?" Serenity asked, taking the money with one hand and her other hand slowly bringing it to her lips. Seto nodded just before she left. "That...that was my first kiss..." Serenity said, in a state of shock. Little did she know, it was Seto Kaiba's first-ever kiss too. She leaned against a leafless tree with snow-covered branches, trying to brace herself. "Am I glad...to have Kaiba as my first kiss...?" Serenity thought. A smiled came across her face. "Yes...I guess I am," she said, heading her way back to her house.  
  
~*~  
  
"I just kissed...a women I met the other day..." Seto blinked, feeling a bit ashamed. "It was my first kiss too..." Seto mumbled. "I hope Serenity's not upset," he said. He let out a soft chuckle. "By the way she was wanting more of the kiss, I don't think she was the least bit upset," he said, putting his coat on. He left his mansion to go call Mokuba back.  
  
~*~  
  
BluBelle2B: Great ain't it? -^_^-  
  
Yuu: I guess...I mean, yeah!  
  
BluBelle2B: -.-;; If no one saw yet, I'm quite busy, I don't know how I got a chance to write this. But I might not update another fanfic until summer. So be patient! Se ya! 


End file.
